Mystery Room Romance
by Daisyplane
Summary: Something's... Going down in the Mystery Room... Care to find out?


Alfendi was sitting at his desk slumped over snoring softly. Lucy giggled as she bounded into the room unknowing to the sleeping Alfendi. As soon as she realised she softened her footfalls, sneaking over the stack of papers on the floor. She blushed at how innocent he looked mixed between Potty and Placid Prof.

After a minute she decided to wake him up, she moved his hair behind his ear out of the small pool of saliva and pinched his cheek. This didn't work so she lifted his eyelids softly with her fingers. Immediately his hair turned a bright red and his eyes a deep yellow.

He huffed and glared up at Lucy with a smirky (lol idk what other word I could use) look in his eyes. Slowly he got up and stretched his arms as he kept her arms on her not saying anything. He walked around the desk and locked the door while still staring at her.

He walked over and reached out to her and grabbed her hips.

"I'll teach you for waking me up!"

Potty Prof exclaimed, in a low raspy whisper. Lucy was shocked but also excited for no reason at all.

He guided her onto the - (pretend it's a two seat) - lounge in the Mystery Room and pinned her arms with his hands and her legs under his.

She squeaked,

"What are you doing Prof?! Let me go, get off!"

He looked around pinning both wrists in one of his hands, he reached down and ran his hands up her leg up to her pants button.

Lucy didn't protest this time. She just looked up at him, who was watching her face to see what happened. Then he looked down to where his other hand was, he bit his lip and raised an eyebrow at Lucy.

She attempted to free her hands, writhing, as he undone the button and fly of her pants.

"You know what I'm going to do?"

He asked rhetorically.

"I'm going to..."

Alfendi's hair dulled to a dull purple and his eyes a slightly faded yellow.

"Oh my! I am so sorry Lucy, didn't..."

Lucy shushed him, putting her finger over his lips. She looked at his face for a full minute before mustering the courage to pull his chin to her face to kiss him.

Her hands were holding his jaw as she pressed her mouth onto his. At first he was shocked but calmed into her soft lips. Alfendi wrapped an arm around her neck still above her supporting his weight off of her with the other. Lucy was sitting up with her back against the arm rest.

After another minute of kissing Alfendi subconsciously, reached the hand around her neck down to her leg and caresses her thigh lightly. He traced circles with his fingers.

Lucy stopped and backed away a bit, Al stopped and realised what he was doing and in nervousness he stuttered.

"S-sorry Lucy, I-I just... Im sorry I don't know..."

"Shush Prof" Lucy stopped him,

She took him into a warm embrace and held him for a while. Arms draped around each other. He kissed her again.

Meanwhile Dustin walked by outside and took a quick glance to see what was going on. Alfendi rarely closed the door to the Mystery Room. As soon as he saw he ran, down the hallway and towards Flo.

Sniffer saw them talking and decided to join them.

"Alfendi... He... Lucy"

he grinned as he spoke.

"Oh..." Flo had a hunch about what he was talking about and decided to get into a safe place where no one would hear them talking. Before they could...

"How about we take the day off?" Alfendi asked.

"Sounds nice" Lucy replied, smiling up to him in a dazed state of mind.

He chuckled slightly making Lucy's head on his chest move, disturbing Lucy from her sleepiness.

She stood up and Alfendi led her out of the door, not letting go of her hand.

Flo at the end of the corridor saw the pair leave and we're heading straight in the direction she, Dustin and Sniffer were.

She told them to hide and the closest place happened to be the men's toilet. Dustin tripped onto Flo and Sniffer tried to get them up only to make the situation worse.

Flo held her sneezes back in a desperate attempt to keep silent.

Outside Al had left Lucy for a quick second to go to the washroom and saw before him three people Flo, Dustin and Sniffer.

His hair immediately went crimson

"WOAH! Calm down people, if you have to do that I suggest locking the door next ti-... Wait, Flo? Dustin? Sniffer!..."

He suddenly erupted into laughed.

"What are you three doing together in the men's room. Flo I believe you are a woman. Am I correct? And why are you with those two... In here?"

He pointed to Dustin and Sniffer.

A tangle of bodies lie in a heap.

"It's not what it looks like"

Flo shouted

"Oh? And exactly WHAT was it."

"Well. We were... He saw you down in your... Well we went to hide and..."

Flo said pointing to Dustin.

"You saw me!"

Potty prof said in an outburst of rage.

"If either of you, tell a god damn soul... I WILL RIP YOUR BLOODY TONGUES OUT!"

"And anyway why were you spying on me! If I ever catch you..."

Lucy burst into the washroom and saw Dustin gaining his composure off of Flo.

"Wha-... What's going on? I heard shouting and I thought something happened to you?"

She faced Alfendi and tried to hold back her fits of laughter.

His hair fades.

"Well seeing as you already know about..."

Alfendi says to Flo, Dustin and Sniffer, as he grabs Lucy's hand and gently squeezes it.

"Don't tell anyone just yet... Ok? Promise me you won't"

Placid prof said.

The three nod all standing up now.

"We promise"

They said in an almost perfect unison.

"You better or else..."

Potty prof said.

Lucy smiled at them and their wide eyes and grinning faces.

... Guess what ...

To be continued...


End file.
